Clarity: Duelist Kingdom
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: Everything is on the inside. This will have my au spin on the series as well as my headcannons. Hope you all won't mind!(Cover created by my good friend)
1. Prologue

**Hotshot:** Here it is, my first attempt at puppyshipping! I wanted to write this to appease to all of the puppyshippers out there! Or at least try to...Anyways, the whole Hikari Yami thing I got from a fic I read long ago though I don't remember much about it...and, well, I always liked the whole "every one who's a ying needs their yang. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** AU but follows the cannon storyline. There are two types of people in the world, the hikaris and the yamis. Joey Wheeler is a Hikari in need of a Yami to heal his broken soul.

 **Pairings:** Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping(If I can fit it in), Puppyshipping(maybe just hints..dunno yet)

 **Warnings:** Headcannons, child abuse, Mentions of Rape, Depressed!Joey, Swearing

* * *

 **Clarity**

 **Prologue**

 _ **Joey**_

Dull brown eyes scanned the crowded sidewalk as the sun slowly crept into the sky. The morning chill sent shivers throughout his body and tugged his standard issued school jacket closer. He hated the cold and how it wrapped around him like a icy cocoon, not letting him go until he got to his friends.

His small group of friends consisted of Yugi, Tea, Ryou and Tristan, the first three being hikari's like him and tristan being the only yami of the group. Of course, he was hikari-less just like how the other four was.

He got to the front gates of the school in record time where his friends stood and waited.

"Hey guys." Smiled Joey as he walked over.

"Hey Joey, you're just in time!" Tea grinned.

"Just in time for...what?"

"To see the new student off course!" Tea stated happily.

"We're...getting a new student?"

"Yeah, didn't ya know? They announced it yesterday."

"Tea...I wasn't here yesterday. I was...sick…" Joey mumbled. That's when he heard a car pulling up in front of the gate. He looked over and his eyes widen as a white limo met his sight.

"Woah! Whoever this kid is, they sure have money!" Gaped Tristan. Joey had to agree with his friend, this was the first time he saw a limo on school grounds or anywhere near his apartment for that matter.

The back door swung open and a boy stepped out of the limo, shutting the door behind him. Joey couldn't help but stare, lips slightly parted.

The boy was tall and lanky with chestnut brown hair and piercing, cold blue eyes. He was dressed in the standard school uniform with hs jacket button up and wrinkle free. Joey watched as those eyes scanned through everyone before landing on him. He felt his mouth go dry as the other's lips twitched upwards slightly before walking inside the gate and too the school. It was then that Joey had two things dawned on him.

The first thing is that his heart skipped a beat as the guy's eyes locked onto him.

The second is that this guy is a yami.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Please leave a review and tell me if you want to continue this story!


	2. Calm Before the Storm(Fixed)

**Hotshot:** A short first chapter so I apologize. Hopefully, you will wait patiently for the upcoming chapters that will be longer. The duelist kingdom episodes starts in chapter two starting with episode 1. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Clarity**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Joey**_

A pained hiss left the blonde's mouth as he woke up from the dreamless sleep. The morning rays filtered through the broken blinds and onto his face. Honey brown eyes slowly opened and squinted before the owner sat up with a wince. He carefully got up from the old, lumpy mattress and over to his hamper of clean clothes and got his school uniform out. His room was simple with a bed below the window and a desk against a wall.

Joey sucked in a breath as he carefully, painfully, pulled his t-shirt up, revealing jagged and horrendous scars all over his torso with newly formed bruises on his chest and stomach. He carefully slipped into his school uniform and grabbed his bag before carefully walking out of his room and down the steps in his two story apartment. He glanced out into the living room and once he saw that the coast was clear, ran out of the apartment like a bat out of hell.

He ran until he got to the high school, out of breath and panting for air. Once he got his breath back, he quickly went to his classroom only to stop once he sees that there was no one in there save for one person.

' _Shit.'_ He thought. ' _I came in too damn early and HE'S in here!'_

Sitting in the back row was Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba corporation and the yami who came to the high school in the beginning of the year. He was currently reading a book, one that Joey didn't recognize. Blue eyes suddenly shifted and locked onto Joey, causing the blond to quickly walk over to his seat and sat down before taking out a sketchbook from his bag and opening to a new page. Joey quickly began to draw, ignoring mostly everything around him.

He started to draw two dragons, one red eyes black dragon and the other, blue eyes white dragon, circling each other in a ying yang pose. Joey sighed and leaned back as he began to color it in, thinking about all of this hikari and yami thing.

Yamis and hikaris, in some cases, are two halves of the same soul, completing one another, although this is very rare. Most of the time, the hikaris would choose who would be their yamis. The yamis were the ones who could use shadow magic- once they get of age of course- to either create or call upon duel monster spirits or to protect their hikaris. They also share a mind-link and can feel each other's emotion when neither is blocking the link.

"Wow Joey, this is really good!" Yugi's voice cut through the other's thoughts. Joey blinked and looked down at his work and saw that it was finished with his signature below it.

"Thanks Yug'." Smiled Joey before he felt eyes on him. He ignored it and carefully closed the sketchbook before leaning back in his seat. He watched as the other kids filter inside the room just before the bell rang. The teacher came in and shut the door behind her before looking at the class.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** PleasepleasePlease remember to review! feedback is very much appreciated!


	3. Heart of the Cards: Getting Started

**Hotshot:** Hey guys! finally got the second chapter out. I will say that some, if not all, chapters that are of the episodes will possibly be split so I can have new chapters up and running in small amounts of time for you guys. So I hope you guys don't mind that! Second thing is that Joey might possibly be slightly OC at first but that was before Kaiba was a jerk to the gang. Well, hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

 **Clarity**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Joey**_

"Hey Joey. Earth to Joey!" Joey heard Yugi call. "You in there? It's your turn." Joey stared down at his hand, trying to pick the one that would help him win this duel. It was currently their free period so they could do whatever they want.

"Aww! Isn't he cute when he's thinking!" Tristan mocked playfully as he wrapped his arm around Joey's neck and placed a hand on his opposite shoulder. Joey shot an annoyed look at his friend before holding up his hand grinned.

"Hey Tristan, Yugi here's teaching me how ta play duel monsters."

"Drooling monsters?"

"Duel monsters ya nimrod." Joey pushed Tristan away.

"Sheesh." huffed Tristan as he stumbled back beside Tea.

"They've been at this for hours." she told him. "Joey's starting to get the hang of it. But Yugi's, like, an expert."

"Okay Yug', it's time ta duel." Joey grinned. He placed Kagemusha of the Blue Flame( **A800/D400** ) in attack mode. "Pretty good move, huh Yugi?"

"Yep, pretty good move." Grinned Yugi. "But not good enough." He slapped down Blackland Fire Dragon( **A1500/D800** ).

"What?!" yelped Joey. "Thanks a lot! A card that powerful totally wipes me out."

"Whoa! You stink at this game Joey!" Snickered Tristan.

"No, you did fine Joey." smiled Yugi. "I just have better cards. See, my grandpa owns a game shop. I get all my best cards from him."

"Your own game shop?" Joey got to his feet, hands on the desk. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Okay. Maybe I can even get my grandpa to show us this super-rare card he's got!" Yugi smiled.

"Oh yeah!" grinned Joey as he straightened up. His excitement lowered as he glanced off to the side and at the brunet that was sitting by himself, his book lowered as he stared straight ahead. Darkness oozed off of the yami in waves, almost wrapping Joey in a comforting blanket. Blue eyes suddenly flickered over and blue met brown, causing Joey quickly looked away, inwardly panicking.

"W-We should get going now!" Joey stated as he gathered his stuff. "I need ta go put my things in my locker, I'll meet ya at the entrance!" With that, he walked out of the classroom and down the hall. Joey was quick to put in the combination and started to shove his thing in the locker when he felt a sudden feeling along his back, causing him to shiver. He whipped his head around but saw no one. Okay, he must be going crazy now. He shook his head and closed his locker before heading down the closest set of stairs and out the door.

"Hurry up Joey!" He heard Tristan shout from the gate. Joey quickly made his way over with a slight grin.

"Sorry guys! I was having trouble with my locker." With that, he began walking, the others following behind him.

They made it to the game shop in record time and walked in, the bell above the door chimed as they entered.

"Grandpa? I'm home!" Yugi called.

"And I see you've brought company." the old man behind the counter smiled as he watched as the small group of friend walk over.

"Gramps, could you show my friends you're awesome super-rare card?" asked Yugi.

"Rare card? My special card?" The old man stroked his beard with a small and thoughtful "hm…".

"Please! Please!" Yugi collapsed his hands, begging.

"Pretty please!" Joey smiled before bowing. The old man gave a thoughtful 'hm' before letting out a chuckle.

"How can I refuse?" He turned and grabbed a small box from a shelf and placed it on the counter. "You kids are in for a treat. I don't take this card out to often. Ready? Here it is." He opened the box and held the card up in front of him.

It was a white dragon that was standing on two legs and the scales were tinted blue while its eyes were a deep blue color.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon, so rare, so powerful, I never let it out of my hands."

Joey stared at the card, slightly transfixed. That dragon was...rather pretty, even if he wasn't going to admit it out loud.

"Hm...doesn't look all that special to me." Tristan stated as he grabbed the card from Solomon's hand. The old man hurriedly grabbed it back and held it close.

"This card is priceless! There are only four of them in the world."

"Speaking of priceless, I'm ready to trade!" Grinned Joey.

"Nor for this card!"

"Huh? Nah, I didn't want that card. I meant show me some other cool cards to get me started." He heard the door opening and the bell chiming from behind them and turned. Standing in the doorway was none other than Seto Kaiba, briefcase in hand.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked the hold man.

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't be a surprise to me."

"Seto Kaiba?" blinked Yugi.

"Kaiba?!" Joey gaped. What was he doing here?!

"Doesn't he have that big fancy company to run?" Tristan stated. "What's he doing down here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see the card." Kaiba smirked.

"Hey, are you into the game too?" Joey smiled. Might as well be nice to this guy. "This is perfect. Maybe we could all duel together sometime."

"Me? Duel you?" Kaiba scoffed, making the smile on Joey's face fall. "I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire."

"What?" Joey blinked.

"I am the number one ranked duelist in the country and the favorite to win the duel monsters championship. Heh, you wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me."

"Hey, I was trying ta be nice ya prick!" snarled Joey.

"I don't need a MUTT like you to be nice to me."

Joey forced himself not to wince at the mutt comment. Instead, he only glared harder at the older boy.

"Now, does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" asked Kaiba before his eyes settled on the card.

"Can it be?" Kaiba raced forward and to the counter. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this?!"

"Well, enough window shopping." Solomon hummed as he closed the box. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" Joey watched as Kaiba swung his briefcase onto the counter and opening it before turning it and showing the old man the card-filled briefcase.

"I'll trade you all of these for that card old man!"

"No." was Solomon's simple answer, causing the gang to gape at him.

"This card is very special to me. My friend gave me it long ago, so it holds a special place in my heart." he explained. Kaiba stared at him before letting out a small 'tch' and shut his briefcase.

"I see I'm wasting my time here than." With that, Kaiba turned and toward towards the door, his shoulder bumping into Joey's harshly. The blond bit down on his lip hard as the shoulder bumped into the most recent cut. Once Kaiba was finally gone, the group looked at one another.

"That guy should really get a light in his life. Maybe then he can stop being a prick." Tristan huffed.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Hope to see your feedback soon!


	4. Heart of the Cards: Going to KaibaCorp

**Hotshot:** Looks like it will be split into three parts. Hope you guys don't mind! Welp, onward to the chapter, hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

 **Clarity**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Joey**_

Joey walked beside Yugi, Tristan and Tea as they walked towards game shop after school. It was a pretty peaceful day, especially with Kaiba not being in school. Though Joey had to wonder why he didn't come in today. Work crossed the blondes mind but he wasn't so sure. He shook his head and focused on the building that was getting closer by each step.

"Okay Gramps! I'm back to get more cards!" Joey called out as they walked through the entrance of the game shop. "Hey! Hey Gramps!" There was no response.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi decided to try. Again, no response.

"Maybe he...went out?" Tea suggested uncertainly.

"Maybe, but why would he leave the door unlocked?" asked Joey as he looked down at Yugi. The phone suddenly sounded and Yugi quickly went over and picked it up.

"Hello, game shop?" Joey watched as Yugi answered. He could see Yugi's face turn into shock.

"Kaiba?!" Yugi gaped before pausing. "Kaiba, what have you done?! Kaiba!"

"Yug' what's wrong? Why did Kaiba call?" Joey asked his friend as Yugi put the phone back onto its place on the wall.

"Kaiba...he said that Grandpa was there visiting...we have to go!" with that, Yugi ran out and the others quickly followed.

They made it to the Kaiba Corporation building by nightfall and rushed inside. They all rushed into the elevator and Yugi quickly pushed their desired floor. The doors closed and they were moving up.

Grandpa's prone form was the first thing they see a the doors slide open with a chime.

"Grandpa!" Shouted Yugi before he quickly ran over to the old man and knelt down. "Are you okay?"

"Yugi...I failed." was the first thing that Solomon said. "I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards, but I lost…" He lets out a groan.

"Grandpa!" Yugi gasped worriedly.

"How's the old man feeling hmm?" Kaiba asked from the doorway.

"Kaiba, ya sleaze! What have ya done ta him?!" Joey snarled, his fist clenching.

"We had a duel, that's all. With each of us putting our most valuable card as the prize, but I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool."

"Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Tea stated while pointing a finger at him.

"It was fair," Kaiba pulled a card from his pocket and showed it to them. "And look at the sweet prize I won."

Solomon's Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

Kaiba turned it sideways and gripped the other side of the card and with one swift movement, it was ripped in half.

"Grandpa's most treasured card!" Yugi gasped in horror.

"Yes," Kaiba throw the two halfs off to the side. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card and this one will never be used against me."

"Ah...my Blue Eyes White Dragon….my treasure…" Solomon reached his hand out for the now ripped card.

Joey could feel a white hot anger coursing through his veins. Never in his life could he imagine Kaiba doing something like this! He could hear Yugi shouting at the tall brunette but didn't latch onto what he was saying. Very dimly, out of the corner of his eye, he could see the old man giving Yugi his deck.

"Kaiba…" growled out Joey as he stared to said boy down. Cold blue eyes stared back and in those eyes were a darkness that wasn't like the rest. It was a small sliver that contained the madness of a broken being.

"What is it mutt, you have something to say? Come on, speak boy." Kaiba taunted with a cold smirk.

"Alright, dat's it!" Joey snarled before launching himself to the boy. He ignored everything and focused on Kaiba. He quickly threw a fist towards the other's face but his fist met the palm of his hand. The moment it did, a spark of….something….ran up his spine. What it was, Joey had no clue and by the looks of Kaiba's expression, it happened to him as well.

"Nice try mutt." Kaiba was the first one to recover from the odd feeling. "But you have to do better than that." He let Joey's fist go before giving him a hard shove, causing the blond to stumble backwards. Luckily, Tristan caught him before he lost what little balance he still had.

"So Yugi, what will it be? I'm sure your friends can care for your grandpa while you duel me." Kaiba smirked.

" Do it Yug'!" Joey was the first one to voice his opinion. "Show this creep what happens when you mess with family!"

"For your Grandpa Yugi!" Tea piped up.

"I don't know…"Yugi swallowed.

"Trust me, you're, like, the best player I've ever seen. And ya got the Millenium Puzzle." Joey told his shorter friend. "You can do this Yug'. I know ya can!" Yugi stared up at them before nodding and turning back to his grandpa, hand reaching out to take the old man's deck.

"Alright Grandpa, I'll do it."

"I know you will my boy."

"Everyone," Tea spoke as she held up a marker. "Put your hands together and I will mark us with a special sign."

The four put their hands together and Tea managed to put a smiley face on their hands. Joey lifted his hand up towards his face and stared at it with a bemused expression.

"What gives Tea?"

"It's a symbol of our friendship. So, when Yugi's dueling, no matter how tough it gets, he'll know that he's not alone. We're all right there beside him." Joey made an 'O' face before nodding. Now it made more sense.

"I'll go call an ambulance for him." Tea stated before taking out her cell. As she was talking to the operator, Joey helped Solomon get on Tristan's back.

"The ambulance should be here soon, we better go down to the lobby." The brown haired girl stated and the three friends quickly made their way to the elevator.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Next chapter shall be the duel~ Remember to review!


	5. Heart of the Cards: Kaiba vs Yugi

**Hotshot:** Fourth chapter is here! Its gonna suck cause it's a duel and I suck at duels...but yeah. I won't be doing every single duel so be sure to duel skipping a lot, especially when its in Joey's pov. Hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

 **Clarity**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Yugi/Yami**_

"I designed this virtual stadium myself." Kaiba stated as he stood on his platform. "Impressive, hm? I think you'll agree it adds a bit more life to the game. We each begin with two thousand life points. First player to hit zero losses. Are you ready to play Runt?"

"Playtime is over Kaiba!" Yugi stated. He could feel a powerful presence stirring deep inside of him. It felt...nice to say the least. He felt a gentle prod against his mind and he closed his eyes, letting the presence take the forefront.

He grew taller and a few of his golden bangs flew upwards and against his star shaped hair. His white shirt became unbuttoned to reveal a strange shirt underneath. The last change was his eyes. When he opened them, specs of crimson floated around in the violet and those orbs held power and authority.

He watched as Kaiba's eyes widen and gave a start at the sudden change. He couldn't help but smirk at the startled CEO. When Kaiba noticed the smirk, he quickly collected himself and took a deep breath.

"Now Kaiba, prepare yourself because it's time to duel!" Yugi's voice was deeper now and more confident.

 **Kaiba - Yugi**

 _ **2000 - 2000**_

"Virtual systems ready, so let's begin." Kaiba glanced at his hand before taking a card and threw it down onto the field. "I attack with the mighty Hitotsu-Me Giant ( **A1200/D1000** ). Brace yourself Yugi. You've never dueled like this before." His monster slowly materialized, causing Yugi to stare at it.

"He's brought the monster on the card to life."

"It's my virtual creates lifelike holograms of every duel monster." Kaiba explained.

"So, this is how you beat my grandfather." Yugi narrowed his eyes before setting his own monster down. "Well, now it's my turn. I call on The Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress( **A1400/D1200** )!"

* * *

 _ **Joey**_

Joey ran through the halls until he got to a doorway with a sign above the door that read "Dueling Stadium". He stared at it for a moment before running through it and into a section of stone stands that surrounded the field. He skidded to a stop once he saw a giant blue dragon and a one-eyed green giant standing there.

"Wha- Monsters?! Real monsters?!" He stuttered as he stared. He watched as the giant lunged at the dragon but the dragon was quick to launch its fireball. As it it the attacking monster, it exploded, causing the monster to be destroyed and Kaiba's platform to tilt back slightly.

"Big brother, are you alright?!" He heard a young voice shouted. He blinked before looking over and seeing a small kid, about the age of eleven or twelve with a thick, black mane of hair that went down to his upper back, a light blue bandana wrapped around his neck, white and orange striped shirt and a red vest.

Joey stared at him before making a startling revelation. That kid was Kaiba's younger brother! He always heard that the brunet had a brother but he never did know what he looked like.

* * *

 _ **Yugi/Yami**_

 **Kaiba - Yugi**

 _ **1800 - 2000**_

"Well played, Yugi, for a beginner," Kaiba chuckled as he drew a card. "But how will you deal with this?" He set the monster and on the field, a clown appeared with insane cackling.

"Saggi the Dark Clown?( **A600/D1500** )? But that card has hardly any attack strength." Yugi stated.

"True, your Winged Dragon's attack is fourteen hundred, while my dark clown is only six hundred, but if I combine it with this card-" Kaiba set a card down on the second row face up. "The Negative energy generator. It multiplies my monster's attack by three."

Purple electricity crackled around the clown as as ts attack points went up( **A600-1800** ).

"Dark clown," Kaiba smirked. "Attack with Dark Light." The clown threw his arms up and formed a dark ball with yellow electricity around it before throwing it at the dragon. The dragon was instantly destroyed and Yugi's life points went down.

 **Kaiba - Yugi**

 _ **1800 - 1600**_

' _He's good.'_ Yugi thought as he stared at the clown and Kaiba. ' _He knows every aspect of this game. But my Grandpa put all his gaming knowledge, his whole heart into assembling this deck. I have to believe that it holds some secret strategy.'_ He drew a card and blinked. The card is of a left leg of...something.

' _This card is useless. I can't beat the dark clown with this. I'll have to use a different monster.'_ Yugi placed the card in his hand before putting a monster facedown and in defense mode.

"Dark Light Attack!" Kaiba commanded. Yugi's set monster, Sangan ( **A1000/D600** ).

Monster after monster that Yugi set, Dark Clown made quick work of them. Yugi winced as he watched his monsters get destroyed.

"You're not faring any better than the old man did, Yugi. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather." Kaiba stated as he smirked.

"My Grandpa is a great man and a better duelist than you'll ever be. He entrusted me with his cards and I can feel his heart in this deck. I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards, Kaiba."

"What?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed as his smirk was gone.

"But I believe in Grandpa's deck." Yugi placed a hand on the top of his deck and drew. He looked at it before sending Kaiba a smirk and placing the card down. "And my faith rewards me with Gaia, the Fierce Knight( **A2300/D2100** ) with the destructive power of twenty-three hundred." Gaia was quick to attack Dark Clown and it was destroyed.

 **Kaiba - Yugi**

 _ **1300 - 1600**_

"Alright Kaiba, your move."

"Ha! This'll be over sooner than you think." Kaiba drew and his eyes lit up before placing the card on the field. "I call on the Blue Eyes White Dragon( **A3000/D2500** )!" The dragon materialized and let out a roar.

"Surprised?" Kaiba smirked. "Did you think your grandfather was the only one to posses a Blue Eyes White Dragon?" The white dragon opened its mouth and a blue and white stream and destroyed the knight.

 **Kaiba - Yugi**

 _ **1300 - 900**_

"Ha, your fierce knight is destroyed." Kaiba stated. "Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters, Yugi. Power is what this game is all about you fool. Faith is for losers, like your pathetic grandfather."

Yugi watched as his Horn Imp ( **A1300/D1000** ) and his Beaver Warrior( **A1200/D1500** ) before Kaiba summoned his second Blue Eyes White Dragon.

* * *

 _ **Joey**_

"Come on Yug', you can win this!" Joey shouted as he watched as the duel progress. He was getting worried each turn but he couldn't let it show. Yugi can pull through this, he has too. He could see Yugi drawing and placed a card down. Glowing swords suddenly came down and stopped in front of the two dragons, causing Joey to raise an eyebrow.

"Wait…" he mumbled to himself. "I know this card...Swords of Revealing Light…"

He could see Yugi setting a monster before looking over at Kaiba, who had drew and set down a monster.

* * *

 _ **Yugi/Yami**_

Yugi watched as Kaiba summoned Judge Man( **A2200/D1500** ) in attack mode. The monster swung its mace down onto Rude Kaiser( **A1800/D1600** ) and destroyed it. He gritted his teeth before drawing and looking at it.

"I Summon The Dark Magician( **A2500/D2100** )! Attack!"

The purple clad magician thrusts his hand out and with a swift summoning of his magic, Judge Man was no more.

 **Kaiba - Yugi**

 _ **1000 - 900**_

"Oh, a sacrifice that doesn't even phase me, And though neither dragon can move for one more turn, my next card is the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba announced as he threw down the card. The third dragon came into existence with a roar. "Now my dragon, attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and its attack crashed into the Dark Magician, destroying it.

 **Kaiba - Yugi**

 _ **1000 - 400**_

"So, tell me Yugi, how's your faith now? On my next turn, all three of my dragons are free to attack. This game's over, no matter what card you draw."

Yugi bit down on his lip before looking down at his deck. No, his grandpa's deck. It had the only monster that could defeat the three dragons, but he knew that the chance of getting the final piece were rather slim. He could feel Yugi- the small and innocent boy that he shared his mind with- starting to doubt more than he was.

 _/Don't lose focus!/_ he told the innocent boy. _/Concentrate and keep your faith high!/_ He could feel the boy's doubt started to fade away. His red speckled, violet eyes suddenly gazed at the friendship symbol that Tea had made for their group.

"Try your last pathetic card so I can end this Yugi." Kaiba smirked.

"My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba." Yugi drew and smirked. "But it does contain...The Unstoppable Exodia!"

"What?! Impossible!"

"I've assembled all five special cards." He laid the cards across the field. Exodia bursts onto the field and stared the three dragons down.

"Exodia- It's not possible! No one's ever been able to summon him!" Sputtered Kaiba as he took a step back.

"Exodia, Obliterate!" The giant monster cupped his hands in front of him and charged up his attack before thrusting his hand forward, destroying the dragons.

 **Kaiba - Yugi**

 _ **0 - 400**_

"You play only for power Kaiba, and that is why you lost. But, if you put your heart into the game, there is nothing you can do." Yugi told him.

"But-but how? How could I have lost to him?!"

"Kaiba, if you truly want to know, Open your mind! **MIND CRUSH!** "

Kaiba froze as he felt something shatter deep inside his soul before falling to his knees.

"There Kaiba, maybe now you will begin to see."

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review! Feedback is much appreciated!


	6. Few Hours After the Duel

**Hotshot:** Here is the next chapter of CDK! Now, the next chapter will be a start of the second episode. It MIGHT have shorter parts because I won't include the duel between Yami and Pegasus. I know its an important duel but I simply don't have to motivation of writing it and cause I suck at it. BUT if there are those who do want me to write, it will. Now, on with the chapter, hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

 **Clarity**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Yugi**_

Yugi finally walked through the front for after visiting his grandfather at the hospital. The old man was doing better but the doctors wanted to keep him overnight, which the boy didn't mind. It have him time to be alone with his thoughts. He trudged through the house tiredly and up the stairs until he got to his room. He carefully pulled his puzzle of and put it on the bed before shedding his clothes and putting his pajamas on.

The small boy glanced at the alarm clock and saw that it was eleven-thirty, a few hours since his duel with Kaiba. Yugi climbed into the bed and sat, his knees pulled up against his chest as his eyes locked on the eye that was on the golden puzzle. He knew that there has been strange things happening when he completed the puzzle, one of them involved Ushio being hospitalized after being found on the school grounds, babbling about something and crying. The most recent is during his duel with Kaiba. He knew he wasn't alone, hearing a deep voice telling him to keep his faith high proved it.

He slowly reached out and ran his fingers across the smooth puzzle, feeling the grooves and the eye. The presence felt safe and protective, not allowing any doubtful thoughts through that could cause the small hikari harm.

"I wish I knew who you are…or what to call you…" He mumbled before sighing and picking the puzzle up. He slipped under his covers and laid on his side, still holding his puzzle. He could feel his eyelids growing heavy and they slowly fell shut. The last thing he was aware off before slipping into dreamland was a cool hand touching his cheek and cool breath against his ear.

" _Please, little Hikari, call me...Yami."_

* * *

 _ **Joey**_

Joey quietly opened the door before stepping inside the apartment and gently closing the door. His apartment was small with the front door in the small living room that had a couch, chair, a small stand that acted like a coffee table and a tv up against the far wall. The entrance to the kitchen was right next to the tv and the stairs leading up to his, his father's and the bathrooms was on the other side of the tv.

"There ya are boy." His father's gruff, slurred voice came from the chair. Joey stiffened with a gulp. Oh shit, he's really going to be in for it now for being late…

"Where the hell have ya been?!" The man stood up and turned towards the younger. John Wheeler was a man of averaged height with a protruding beer belly. His blond hair was rather greasy, so greasy to the point where it's noticeable.

"I-I was helping a friend, I swear!" stuttered Joey. He watched as John slowly picked a empty beer bottle up before stumbling over.

"I told ya to be home by nine!" John lifted up his fist that was clenched around the neck of his bottle before bringing it down hard against Joey's chest, causing it to shatter on impact. Joey let out a yelp and stumbles back into the wall. He could feel glass impaled in the flesh of his chest and his blood soaking through his shirt.

"P-please stop! I-I'm sorry!" whimpered the boy, bringing his arms up to try and protect himself. John brought his knee up and and kneed Joey in the stomach, causing him to lurch forward.

"You're gonna be teaching a lesson!"

* * *

 **Hotshot:** There we go, remember to review!


End file.
